Disguise
by Devil's-Butterfly-Maid
Summary: Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret...What if..? Full Sum inside! Yaoi/Lem
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **_Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

**Rated: **M (mature) for future lemons, sexual situations, etc. in later chapters.

**Pairing(s): **NaruSasu/SasuNaru, maybe others if you like?

**Warning: **Yaoi, boy x boy, don't like don't read.

To clear up the summary of this story (I just added the last sentence recently, maybe to help pique peoples interest better to get more likes on this hopefully), it's basically about where Naruto is challenged to be a girl. The reason for that is because Sakura and Ino had once, in the past, dated Sasuke but he broke both their hearts along with many other girls. So Sakura and Ino want revenge and to see if Naruto can gain Sasuke's heart then dump him when least expected. They want Sasuke to finally feel how they felt to have someone, you idolized and adored, hurt you. But Naruto finds it hard later on as he begins to fall for Sasuke! Can he keep his secret of actually being a boy instead of a girl?! There will also be some other guys who would like Naruto for themselves!

Okay, big credit goes to my twin sister, _Flourish-Floret, _for inspiring this story! She told me I should do a plot where Naruto has to disguise as a girl, but I made up the rest as she wasn't sure why he had to. But great thanks to her I made this up, so I hope you readers enjoy ;D! Also you should check out her awesome story _'Vampire Perfume'_, it's has a great plot that I know, maybe a lot of you, will adore! I promise the chapters will get better, I swear ;D!

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter One_

Naruto seethed at his own reflection. He looked so bizarre! Why the fuck was he doing this? Oh right, it was for his lady friends Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Ugh, Sakura," the blonde whined, "I look stupid!"

"You are cute as a girl, Naruto!" Ino squealed, with her hands clasped together in delight. She had just entered the room after getting an outfit for the male, which was slung over her arm.

"This is going to go perfectly," Sakura grinned proudly and stuck out her tongue in giddiness.

"Tch," Naruto scoffed, while taking his gaze from his mirror to the girls that had planned this. "You'd better hope so! I deserve a whole lot of ramen after all this is over with, ya hear!?"

"Don't worry we'll reward you," Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

Ino trudged up to the blonde and held out the outfit she picked for him.

"Hurry and put these on," Ino told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto swiped the plain black dress from her arm. He begrudgingly stepped behind the folding screen and undressed. He had to put on a C sized cupped bra, a body-hugging halter top midnight black dress and equally tight tiny black shorts just in case anyone got a peek up his knee high dress.

Five minutes later, after having difficulty getting into the dress, he finally stepped out. He cringed at the immediate squeals from the pink haired and platinum blonde females.

"Naruto you look so beautiful!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

Naruto just rolled his cerulean blue eyes and went back in front the mirror. He let out a gasp at his reflection. His long blonde hair, which he was sporting a wig, was put up in pigtails on the sides of his head. The black dress made him look like he had a curved figure. The black fabric brought the color of his hair out. So he actually looked like a real girl! He felt so feminine.

Ino and Sakura were up next to him within a second. They marveled at how the transformed Naruto now looks like.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ino said, "you need to have these put into your bra, so you don't look flat chested."

Ino, having fake boobs in her hands, stuffed them into Naruto's bra making his chest big. Sakura brought a stick of lip gloss and spread it across Naruto's lips, making them shine.

"That's basically all the make-up you need," Sakura stated, "You don't need any eye shadow or blush, as you already are gorgeous."

"Hey, are saying I'm a pretty boy?" Naruto pouted.

"It's a good thing you are," Ino said, "Since you're a boy, you won't fall for Sasuke but he won't know your true gender and he might actually fall for you. But make sure he doesn't try to have sex with you later on… you know why."

"Yeah, once you know he really likes you, you go and find a good way to dump him," Sakura finished.

"So the plan is basically to make Sasuke Uchiha, whose dumped a lot of girls, fall for me without him finding that I'm actually a dude, and then hurt him like he hurt you two once he seems to _love _me?" Naruto summed up.

"That's right!" Sakura and Ino said, simultaneously.

"I'm not really sure how this guy acts, so will you tell me what his personality is like?" Naruto asked. He didn't know much about the raven haired man to be honest. He just knew about him and his reputation of breaking dozens of girls' hearts.

"Um," Sakura cupped her chin in thought, "he's indifferent about mostly everything. And looks like a bad boy. But I guess that's what attracts other girls to him besides how hot he is."

"Hm," Naruto responded.

"Well, you better get on going to that fancy restaurant that Sasuke is going to be eating at later!" Ino rushed Naruto out of the room.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this," Naruto admitted.

"It's alright, focus on memorizing the plan," Ino told him, "Go and strike a conversation with Sasuke. Make him interested and don't forget that your name is Naruko instead of Naruto! Now go and don't mess things up or you'll feel the wrath of me and Sakura!"

With that threat, she shoved Naruto out of her house after telling him good luck.

Naruto released a nervous sigh. The wind blew lightly, making his long blond strands sway with movement.

_Sakura, Ino you owe me big time for doing this! _Naruto thought to himself as he stomped up to his car.

Naruto started up his car, after getting in and was already pulling out of the driveway. Almost an half an hour later Naruto arrived at the fancy restaurant that Ino and Sakura made sure that Sasuke was eating at tonight.

He felt his hand grip the steering wheel, getting more anxious than ever.

_It's alright Naruto, you can do this… Just remember, your name is Naruko Uzamaki, not Naruto Uzumaki… yeah you can do this!_

Gulping down his last bit of apprehension, he stepped out of his car and made his way to the entrance of the restaurant.

* * *

**Well did you guys like it? I wasn't sure of what to name the restaurant, so I left it unnamed. R&R I guess if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:** _Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews XD!

Just saying this story probably will only be like 10-13 chapters long, I guess it depends on how long I write my chapters ;), so there might be a bit more than 13. We'll see ^^! Sorry if my chapters tend to be short, hope you readers can bear with me on that… I'm glad people are taking an interest into this story :D! Thanks a lot guys! Oh and Sasuke won't fall for Naruto, well in his case Naruko, right away.

Just saying I think the cover of this story suits the plot ;3, since it has Sasuke in between Naruto (who's on bottom) and Naruko (who's on top of Sasuke) don't you guys agree :"3? You could always click the image to look at his closer but you don't have to, I just wanted to share that.

Now on with the second chappie!

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Two_

Naruto's heels made noise on the pavement while trudging up to the doors. He took a deep inhale of breath, exhaled, and pulled the doors open.

Voices chatting away filled his ears. Naruto walked up to a counter with a hostess standing behind it.

"Welcome, miss," the hostess greeted, "is just you or are you expecting company?"

"It's just me," Naruto made his voice sound girly, the best he could.

After paying the amount to eat, Naruto was escorted by a male waiter to his assigned table. Naruto sat down gingerly at the single table that was near the back corner of the restaurant.

The male waiter pulled out a pen and notepad, "What would you like to eat, miss?"

The waiter had ink black hair that complemented his pale skin and dark eyes. His name tag was engraved with the name 'Sai'.

Naruto surveyed the menu in his hands, "Hm…"

"Please take your time to order," the waiter, Sai smiled kindly, seeming to be patient.

Naruto wasn't sure what to pick, as the food had fancy names. He was a little upset that they didn't have any ramen.

_Tch, like a fancy restaurant like this would have ramen…_

"Um, I'll just have steak."

"Rare?"

"No."

"What would you like to drink?" He asked, his pen moving, writing on the notepad.

"Just water, please." Naruto concluded.

"Alright, your meal should arrive shortly," Sai told him, and then walked off with a grin.

Naruto felt his blonde brow quirk towards the waiter, watching him leave. There was something about that man. That Sai guy seem to either really enjoy his job or had sized Naruto up when he wasn't paying attention. Maybe Naruto was actually really attractive as a girl.

Well that's supposed to be good, right? Yes, it was so he would have a high chance of catching Sasuke Uchiha's eye.

Thinking of the said man, Naruto began scanning around the restaurant, looking for Sasuke.

_I wonder if he's even here yet, _Naruto thought, finding that he couldn't find him until he looked on the opposite side; corner of where he was sitting. There Sasuke was, sitting with his family, a man that looked like an older version him, sitting next to him; his older brother Itachi. And supposedly his parents seated at the end of the table; Fugaku and Mikoto.

They appeared to be eating in silence, not talking to one another, except Itachi trying to mess with his raven haired younger brother. From what Naruto could see, he supposed that Sasuke glared at Itachi, but smirked afterwards.

Naruto tried to figure out how he could get Sasuke's attention, even though they were at opposite corners of the restaurant. He pondered on it for a while until he saw Sai supporting a plate in the palm of his hand while striding to Naruto's table, with his glass of water in the other. He felt his mouth water instantly at the thought of eating steak.

"Here you are," Sai set the plate down gently in front of Naruto, placing the water down also.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled at the pale man.

Sai nodded, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking miss, but what is your name?"

Naruto wasn't expecting to be asked for his name from a waiter. He guessed it was probably because he was a girl right now.

"I don't mind," Naruto giggled, "I'm Naruko."

"What a lovely name, Naruko," Sai grinned, "My name is Sai."

"Yeah, I kind of already knew your name 'cause of the pin on your shirt, hehe," Naruto confessed.

"Well I have to go," Sai said as he turned his body to leave, "Oh and make sure to look under your plate."

Naruto, blinking in confusion after Sai left, lifted the plate about two inches off of the table and felt with his fingers across the warm bottom. His fingers came in contact with what felt like paper.

"Huh," Naruto stripped the paper off the plate and regarded the white slip. It was numbers to what Naruto figured was Sai's cellphone or home phone. He felt his sweat drop and his face heat up. Wow, he just got a number from another dude! But Sai wasn't aware of Naruto being a male.

Naruto just put the small paper into his strapless bra. He made sure no one saw him doing this.

Now Naruto had to go back, racking his brain on how to get noticed by Sasuke. He tapped his cheek lightly while waiting for his steak to cool off, staring at his water. He watched the precipitation roll down the clear glass. He glanced at the Uchiha's table and saw that the bathrooms were located some ways away from them, but not far.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He would pretend he had to go to the bathroom, so whereas striding to them, he could pass closely to Sasuke and possibly get recognized. That sounded good enough for him.

Naruto summoned up his courage and straightened out of his seat. He hoped he wouldn't break his ankle trying to tramp to the bathroom. Hell, the heels he was wearing he was surprised he wasn't wobbling with every step he took. He didn't understand why women would even wear these; they could seriously trip simply or something and get hurt! Naruto didn't think he would ever truly understand the female race.

Keeping on a small smirk nearing his target's table, he continued on. He tried not to beam when he saw from his peripheral vision, not only Sasuke but Itachi as well, their dark eyes scan him. Good, he got his attention as he hoped.

Naruto was so engulfed of his little victory, that as he neared the bathroom door, he didn't notice a brunette girl come rushing out. The girl bumped into him hard enough to make him tilt back, as he tried to balance himself but wasn't able to because of his high heels.

He heard the young girl gasp as he began to feel himself fall backwards. Hearing the screech of a chair, but before his back could collide with the floor, he felt strong arms catch him.

Naruto had his eyes squeezed shut before he peeped them open to get a look at his savior. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he inched his face closer to his.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette told him.

"U-uh," Naruto stuttered, feeling a blush shooting across his tan cheeks. "I'm okay."

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, noticing the pig tailed girl's cheeks turn rosy, "that would have been bad if you hit the ground."

"Hehe, yeah," Naruto chuckled nervously. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke's arms around him.

Sasuke helped him back to his feet. Naruto had to smooth out his dress real quick before bowing respectfully in front of Sasuke in gratitude.

"Thanks a lot for catching me… uh," Naruto pretended not to know his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," the onyx eyed young man introduced.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto bowed yet again.

"No problem…" Sasuke paused waiting for Naruto to tell his name.

"The name is Naruko Uzamaki," he responded sweetly being girly as possible.

"Hn," Sasuke cupped his chin before getting a pen out from his jacket. He grabbed Naruto's hand and scribbled his number onto his palm. Naruto felt like he was in a sauna as he felt Sasuke's family eyeing them. He wasn't used to so much attention.

"That's my cell number," Sasuke said while putting his pen in his pocket, "you should call sometime."

Naruto gaped at the black ink written onto his hand. But he quickly replied to what Sasuke said with a nod of his head.

"Sure."

"I am sorry, but I have leave now," Sasuke apologized coolly, "too bad you didn't arrive earlier for me to see you."

Naruto could only but bring up his exposed shoulders to give the impression he was embarrassed, which he actually kind of was.

The Uchiha's afterwards left the restaurant. The brunette that ran into him said her deepest apologizes once more before leaving as well.

Naruto went back to his seat to consume his steak, and as he planned on going home and get up in the morning to visit Ino's house, where Sakura was still staying over.

_Yes, mission was a success!_

* * *

**Okay ending it there, hope it was a good spot to end at ;P. My sister helped a bit with this so some credit to her, please! Yeah Sai and Sasuke gave their numbers to Naruto, haha ;3! And Sai's smiles are not going to be fake all the time by the way. **

**Thanks for reading XD, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary:** _Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

**A/N:**I think I did a really great job on this chapter ^-^! I'm so satisfied of how I wrote it and how it came out XD! I just hope you guys like it too (I promised you guys that they'd be better)! I hope, maybe soon, that this story will get more noticed ;P maybe with your guys help, maybe? Haha, sorry it was a worth a shot ;)… It just what people call wishful thinking :3.

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Three_

Once Naruto stepped through his household door, he set keys down, which made a 'clink' noise onto a small table.

"Ugh," he let out a groan, the high heels he was wearing was killing his feet. Plopping his butt down onto his bed when he got to his bedroom, he gladly removed the accursed heels from his feet. He massaged them to soothe the soreness.

"Damn, stupid ass shoes," he spat, wriggling his toes deciding it was time to get out of the snug dress and pig tailed wig.

Naruto got up from his bed and walked straight as across from it was the bathroom. He didn't even bother shutting the door as he was temporarily living alone, so there wasn't really any point in closing doors unless of course he had company. His parents had gone away to some trip and wouldn't be back for a while, maybe a month, perhaps? They didn't want to leave Naruto alone but he had encouraged them to go, promising that he could take care of himself. They left with reluctance trusting their son that he'd stay safe. They though gave him a number to a man named Jiraiya to call if he needed help with anything; he was to call that man. So far Naruto didn't need to call yet for help.

First, he wanted to check once more what he looked like in the mirror. He didn't have a full body mirror like Ino did but he did have one placed above his sink. The blonde drew his face closer to his reflection surprised at how he looked.

He in fact did look as if he was a girl with sun kissed colored skin, cerulean orbs, and whisker marks going across his cheeks. Hell, even his lips were somehow still glossy!

"Shit, I must be a pretty boy," Naruto spoke in his normal tone of voice while scratching the side of his head. He recalled how Sakura had said he needed no other make up beside lip gloss…

"Humph," Naruto snorted, whipping his head to the side. He guessed he looked more feminine with the help of the wig Ino had given him to use.

_Whatever, I'll be able to stop this as soon as I get closer to Sasuke and do what Ino and Sakura planned of me to do… No problem._

Naruto took off the wig setting it onto the small counter beside the sink. Reaching his hands behind his back to drag the zipper down, he got himself out of that, placing it neatly on the counter as well. Then he pulled down his tiny black shorts and now went for unhooking his strapless bra after taking the fake boobs out from it. But he stopped once he saw something white glide to the tiled floor.

Naruto, with the bra still on, bent over to get the small paper. He examined it.

"Oh, it I forgot it was that waiter, Sai's number," Naruto had overlooked about it already. "Well I'll just keep in just in case." He still couldn't believe he had gotten a number, from another male no less, without even asking!

With that he set the paper a bit away from the clothes, getting back to removing the bra. Peeling the last remaining of undergarment off, Naruto twisted the knob to his shower head on. He was going to take a shower, then after that he'd probably watch some television, eat a snack, and would get some rest.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, jogging to get to Ino's faster. His footfalls making noise as his shoes scuffed against the concrete of the sidewalk. He had just got done eating his favorite food; ramen. He was woken up early by the ringing of his phone; it was of course the pinkette saying she wanted to know what happened and if the 'mission' was a success.

Damn, she was being demanding but Sakura was his friend, he knew her since first grade so she didn't surprise him about being eager to know how it went. As for Ino he knew her too since first grade, but Sakura and Ino have known each other since preschool.

Naruto was at Ino's a minute later and went in without a knock.

"I'm here!" He announced in a shout.

The sound of footsteps speeding down stairs filled his ears. Naruto let a low chuckle escape. He was about to be bombarded with questions.

Sakura and Ino came into view, their shoulders touching trying to get to Naruto at the same time. Once they hurriedly were in front of Naruto, they opened their mouths to ask billions of questions. They were cut off by Naruto holding up a hand to silence them.

"Ah, ah," Naruto shook his index finger, "I'll tell you everything after I get a chance to sit down and catch my breath."

Sakura and Ino each grabbed an arm of his and dragged him upstairs up to Ino's room.

The two girls practically shoved him down on a cushion then rushing to get other cushions for them to sit on.

"Come on," Ino restless to know, "tell us already, Naruto!"

"Don't keep us waiting!" Sakura was bubbling with excitement.

Naruto told them everything, to the waiter named Sai giving his number to him, all the way to getting knocked into by some brunette chick but was shockingly caught by Sasuke himself!

Sakura and Ino gaped at the news. He had already gotten a number from someone he didn't know and was able to literally get into Sasuke Uchiha's arms on his first try to get noticed!

"I can't believe Sasuke gave _you_, _his_ number!" Ino had a shocked expression.

Sakura nodded in agreement with Ino, "Yeah mostly girls have to ask for his number, not vice versa. I'm truly stunned Naruto, you were really successful, great job!"

Naruto blushed from her praise; he rubbed underneath his nose with his finger. That was a habit when he got nervous or embarrassed.

"I wonder who that Sai guy is though," Ino cupped her chin, "Do you think we might know him, Sakura?"

"Mm, I don't know. I can't recall hearing that name before," Sakura said.

"Hm, I still have his number… I kept it just in case." Naruto told the two.

"I would keep it, you might need it later on," the pinkette said, "if this Sai ends up really liking you, maybe you could use him for your use, you know like to get Sasuke jealous or something…"

Naruto honestly wasn't sure on how he felt using someone like that, but he understood what Sakura was talking about. If he needed to know that Sasuke was attracted to him and was interested in him, he could call the ink black haired waiter and hang out with him, making sure Sasuke found out or better saw them hanging out together, or at least something similar to that. He would have to deliberate about it.

"When do you guys suppose I should call Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Call him tomorrow," Ino spoke, "if he's expecting you to call today since of what he said when you received his number. Then it'll keep him waiting, ya know? Make him want you more."

"Oh, alright," Naruto was actually going to call him later on but… "I guess I'll wait till tomorrow."

"This so far is going great!" Sakura fisted the air.

Naruto just smirked at the girls. He's actually doing this for them; the girls were obviously beautiful, so why did they get dumped by the Uchiha anyway? Did he just use girls he knew that admired him and then get tired of them and go looking for someone new? Naruto didn't know, but maybe he'll find out later down the road as he would soon get deeper into the plan.

* * *

**Forgive me for yet another short chapter, so yeah I gotta work on the length of the chapters, I'll try making them longer if you guys really want me to though. What did you think of this? Good, great, awesome, what? **

**Also for other pairings being this I'll probably put Neji/Gaara, Shikamaru/Kiba (I don't know if anyone pairs those two together but I kind of like it ;3) and I'm not sure about others… The next chapter might start where Naruto is in school, he's only seventeen in this by the way, hope you guys don't care. So Neji x Gaara and Shikamaru x Kiba will be introduced or at least I'll try to do that XD.**

**Well R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Summary: **_Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

**A/N (PLEASE READ): **Thanks for the reviews guys, LOVE THEM XD! I feel satisfied with the favs and follows I have so far ^^!

Just to let you readers know Naruto does not know that he is gay (homosexual) or possibly bisexual? However he eventually wonders. He will find out soon though ;). Remember he's doing this 'cause Ino and Sakura challenged him to, so of course he has to get Sasuke's heart and do what his friends asked of him.

Also I will put any and how much Yaoi pairings I want, I hope you guys can respect that, if not well it's my story and I can put who with who even if some of you dislike it. I can't please everyone and I am not going to change my mind about who I put together with whom in my story, so sorry if some of you guys don't like some of the pairings in here. I don't intend to sound mean telling you guys that… I just want you know that it's my story and I'll do with it what I please, alright?

So yes there still is going to be **Neji x Gaara **and **Shikamaru x Kiba **as for others, eh, maybe mentions of **Ino x Choji, Sakura x Lee **(but they won't be together as Choji has a crush on Ino and Lee the same on Sakura as of yet) we'll see. I know that Shika & Kiba aren't paired up that much or maybe not at all, but I think it's cute :3 and I don't agree it being a horrible pairing by the way (it's a crack pairing I guess you'd call it, right? If wrong, oh well). I'm not sure why I like the thought of them together I just do ^^. I just wanted a bit uh, what's the word, a slight difference or change in my story compared to others I suppose ;D. Plus I don't want Shikamaru having a triangle thing with Temari and Ino. Don't get me wrong, I like Shikamaru with either Ino or Temari, just not going to be in this story.

Also thinking of getting a beta, but still iffy on that…I've already seen a couple that I would like to beta this story, but I don't know about waiting on them for to check and all ya know? :/… I know my grammar isn't that good (which by the way I'm honestly fine with it), so that's why I'm searching for a beta, but I'll most likely won't get one even though it will help. Agh, I'll decide later… And if a reader dislikes how a writer writes their stories than don't read the damn story, agree? Sorry just felt like adding that sentence ;P a little rant which isn't towards anybody, hehe.

Okay, now please enjoy chapter four!

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Four_

Naruto had fallen asleep while staying at Ino's, watching horror movies that he had wanted the pinkette and platinum blonde to see until midnight. They both clung to him, clutching his arms. Naruto had just laughed, making fun of his two female friends getting startled so easily. They responded to that by whacking the back of his head.

After a while, he eyes drooped and he was out.

Next thing he knew, he heard Sakura's voice ringing in his head. At first he couldn't make out what she was saying, her words distorted.

"Wake up Naruto," Sakura slightly nudged his shoulder.

"Mm," he groaned, rolling from his side onto his back. He, of course, had to take the floor while Ino and Sakura got beds, but he didn't mind as long the floor was comfy he was good with it.

"Ugh, get up Naruto!" Ino shouted. "We've got school today, remember? So get your ass up!"

Naruto moaned for a reply. He heard a sigh but he wasn't sure who it was from as he was ready to slip back into dreamland.

Something suddenly made contact with the sunshine blonde's face.

"Gaah, ow, what the hell was that?!" Naruto sat up, his hands covering his now sore face. What had hit him was an empty jewelry box. "Jeesh, Ino you didn't have to throw that at me!"

"Oh yes I did, you would've stayed half asleep if I didn't." Ino spoke digging in her closet for clothes to wear. "Sakura, you want to wear any of my clothes? I won't mind."

"Sure," Sakura said.

Naruto decided he should go home to take a quick shower and change before going to school. He told this to the girls, waved as he was telling them he'd see them later.

Jogging his way, he made it to his house in no time.

He quickly jumped in the shower, washing his hair and body. Once he was done with that he dried his spiky blonde hair with his towel, but didn't bother on combing it. He dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and locked his door.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Naruto opened his locker door to put his school bag in. His hair had already dried by the time he arrived at Konoha High.

"Hey Naruto," he heard a deep voice greet.

Naruto turned his head to see Kiba Inuzuka come up with a wide grin.

"Mornin' Kiba," he replied back.

Kiba casually leaned against the locker door next to Naruto's, crossing his arms. While Naruto was taking items from his bag, his stomach rumbled with hunger. He heard Kiba let out a low chuckle.

"Mm," Naruto frowned, placing a hand over his growling stomach.

"Didn't eat break feast at home, I see?" Kiba observed.

"No… I didn't have time," Naruto told him, "will you eat with me in the cafeteria?"

"Of course," Kiba nodded, "I didn't eat yet either. I'm waiting for Shikamaru to arrive though."

"Oh, he isn't' here yet? I'll wait for him too," the blonde said.

"Tch, Shikamaru is always late coming to school! He just really hates being here, I suppose." Kiba rolled his wolf like eyes.

Naruto shut the metal door, to lean against it.

"Relax, Kiba. Your boyfriend will be here," he smirked at the dark brown haired teen. "I'm sure he wants to see the person who gets his lazy ass out of bed every morning for; even though he's a bit slow at it, haha!"

Kiba snorted, but felt better at his words. He had recently started going out with Shikamaru, the apathetic but intelligent teenager. No one ever would've expected for the outgoing Kiba Inuzuka to date someone that was his opposite which was evidently Shikamaru Nara. Kiba was openly homosexual and was accepted by his friends when he came out of the closet. Shikamaru had respected the brunette for that as he too was gay, but no one really ever knew of his sexual preference since he didn't think it was really necessary to say anything about it. Until after they found out he was with Kiba, so after hanging out more than usual for a while, they soon got together.

Naruto esteemed all of his friends no matter the gender preference they liked. Why would he stop being friends with someone he knew most of his life just because they were homosexual, lesbian, or bisexual? He thought it was pretty lame to cut a friend out of your life because you didn't like that they weren't straight. He disliked people like that. There were just a lot of critical people in this world and misjudge others most of time. Naruto thought those kinds of people were dumb asses and not in an academically way, in a way that meant they didn't understand or didn't care of other's emotions.

"I feel my ears burning, talking about me Kiba, Naruto?" Shikamaru's stated in a slight amused tone. Naruto and Kiba knew it was him; they turned to the sound of his voice which was a couple of feet away from them down the hall behind the brunette.

"Hah, 'bout time you got here," Kiba said as his boyfriend walked up to him, greeting him with an embrace.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I slept in." Shikamaru said.

"Alright since you're finally here, let's go eat!" Naruto announced, practically rushing down the halls to get to the cafeteria.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but his lips were curved in a small smile. He slung his arm over Kiba's shoulders ready to go eat with Naruto.

The three sat down at a round table once they got their food. Sakura and Ino arrived as Choji, Lee, Gaara, and Neji eventually all came and joined them correspondingly. Naruto stuffed his mouth with food.

"You're going to end up choking," Neji spoke while he ate in a slow manner, consuming small portions of his sustenance. He glimpsed, his light lavender orbs, at the red head beside him, who didn't even get a tray to eat. "You want some of mine food, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't eat much which of course concerned Neji. Gaara had his hand rested onto Neji's leg, near his knee. Neji did not mind this one bite as he learned it unperturbed Gaara somehow to touch him. Gaara would get moody a lot, but would always felt better once he was with Neji. He deduced it was because Gaara would get uncomfortable quite easily so that was why he would make physical contact with him. They had been together for months now.

The crimson haired teen rested his chin on his other hand, elbow on table. He simply shook his head, observing Neji as he ate.

Neji let out a sigh; he had hoped that Gaara would at least take one bite of his breakfast. He knew he couldn't force his boyfriend to eat if he didn't want to.

"Ewe, Naruto," Ino exclaimed in disgust, "chew properly! Jeesh, it's not like you need to wolf it down so fast like it's the last meal you're going to have!"

The platinum blonde was sitting next to Lee, who kept stealing glances at Sakura. Sakura was sitting next to her other side, and was oblivious to Lee's round dark eyes looking at her almost every second. Ino just rolled her light blue eyes, he just needed to hurry up and summon courage to tell his feelings for her already!

Naruto swallowed his half chewed food, sighing contently after. He had got a lot on his plate and ate it all with ease.

"Man, I hope that'll last until lunch time," Naruto talked to himself.

"If it doesn't, I'll let you have some of my snacks I brought today with me." Choji told him.

"Thanks, Choji."

"No problem."

"Choji," Ino began, staring at the said man, "they better be healthy snacks."

Choji grinned, telling her that his snacks were indeed not very healthy.

Ino glared at him, "Choji that's really bad for your well-being."

"I'll be fine; a chubby man has got to eat, right?" He winked at her. "Besides, I eat some fruits from time to time."

Ino smiled small at that, "Well that's good Choji, keep it up."

Choji felt his face heat up once she smiled. He knew that she disliked him eating junk food all the time so that's when he began to try and eat fruits, not really vegetables as he wasn't fond of them much. It was primarily for her of course since he's had a crush on her ever since he first met her. He wasn't sure if she was aware of it or not, but he planned on eventually asking her out.

Naruto waited until his friends were done. The bell rang, signaling to begin first period, which for Naruto was Anatomy and Physiology. Neji and Gaara had the same class. Naruto entered with them, sitting in the clear back behind the red head and the brown haired couple at a lone table.

The tanned teen flipped his notebook open and readied his pen to take notes as the Anatomy teacher walked in.

"Hello class!" The teacher chirped with energy. The teacher had purple hair tied up in a high pony tail and light ashen eyes. Her name was Anko Mitarashi.

"Before we begin class I would like you to meet a new student we have today," she announced, "come on in!" She shouted towards the door.

Naruto felt his moth gape in pure shock as Sai, the waiter he had seen at the restaurant enter the classroom calmly. He heard some girls gasp as the pale man trudged up to the front of the class. Thankfully the man had focused his gaze upon the teacher as he walked, so maybe he didn't recognize Naruto yet.

The blonde quickly yet quietly pushed his seat back a little and crawled under the table. He could pretend that he dropped his pencil or another item if Ms. Mitarashi noticed.

_This is so not good! What the hell is he doing here? I didn't think he even went to school! Oh man, what am I going to do!_

Naruto was thankful that seemingly everyone's attention was fixated onto Sai and that he was at the back of room. He could hear Ms. Mitarashi introduce the new student by name and that he had transferred from another school. While she was doing this, Naruto crawled on his hands and knees to Gaara and Neji, which he noted that Gaara was touching the lavender eyed teen's leg. He was probably uncomfortable about having a new class member.

Once he was he was behind them, he made a 'psst' noise.

Neji and Gaara at the same time looked down at him. Neji raised his brows in question while Gaara kept a stoic expression.

"Naruto," Gaara said his name in a low tone.

"What are you doing?" Neji hushed himself, finding that he almost spoke out loud.

"Uh, um," Naruto sputtered.

What should he say?!

"Well?" Neji said with a hint of annoyance.

"Um… you know that new guy up there? Well, uh, we met before and got into this fight… and I've been trying to avoid him afterwards so… will you two help me get out of here to where he won't see me?" He made this lie up as it suddenly popped up into his mind. He knew it might have seemed lame to them but he couldn't let Sai see him!

Neji contemplated on how to get the blonde out of here without getting him noticed. He looked at Gaara who nodded, gesturing he would help as well.

"Stay behind us," Neji told Naruto. He then raised he hand.

"Oh, yes Neji, what is it?" Anko stopped talking about the new student for a moment to see what he wanted.

"I need to take Gaara to the infirmary; he isn't feeling very well today. Can I take him there?" He lied smoothly through his teeth.

"Of course, just make sure you come back, alright?" She told him.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll be back." Neji turned to the red head, "Let's go Gaara."

With that Neji made sure to pull his chair back slowly for Naruto to get positioned behind him and Gaara, who trailed closely to the brunette while holding his hand.

Naruto made sure he wouldn't be seen easily, as he tip toed frivolously while being hunched a bit over, by his other classmates' eyes especially by Sai.

But to Naruto's bad luck, he tripped over a wire and landed flat on his front. He heard Neji and Gaara sigh at him. And they were a couple of feet a ways from the door too!

Everyone turned their attention onto the small commotion as Naruto sat up with a pained groan.

He scanned everyone's faces until his eyes met with coal black ones. Naruto without a doubt saw astonishment strike Sai's features but the young man quickly masked it.

"Aw, dammit," Naruto accidently cursed raucously his thoughts out loud at that moment.

* * *

**Cliffy XD! **

**I hope this chapter was alright to you guys ^^! I decided to add a twist to this by making Sai transfer from another school to Naruto's! Sai of course recognizes Naruto features to Naruko's ;). I wonder of some of you were expecting this?... So yes Sai is seventeen like Naruto!**

**Sorry if you didn't like the introductions of Neji x Gaara and Kiba x Shikamaru, but I liked how this chapter all came out, so if it wasn't liked that much oh well, deal with it I guess ;). I can't please everybody, but I'm pretty satisfied with this whole chapter myself.**

**Well reviews are appreciated ^^! But if you end up not liking this for whatever reason, then don't continue to read this story and please don't leave a nasty review about disliking this and that about _anything _concerning this story, like my grammar and the story in general. That's for those who end up not liking this story up until this point.**

**But for readers who like this still, I'm not saying you can't say that I need to fix any mistakes and what not related to that, because you can, alright? :)**

**Sorry felt like I had to add that, so I apologize if I sound mean about it, which I don't mean too. **

**Until next time :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Summary:** _Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

**A/N: **Oh just saying I'm making Gaara's last name, Sunagakure as I tried to look up what his last name was but couldn't find it so yeah… Hope you guys don't mind his last name like that. Maybe his last name is Sunagakure in other stories? I don't know, oh well. And this story might (most likely) end up being more than 10 chapters, since they are originally not that long so maybe this story will be like 15-20 chapters, we'll see.

I realized I put Ms. Anko instead of Ms. Mitarashi in the fourth chap., so I went and fixed that, :P.

Thanks for favs, follows, and reviews everyone, love it XD!

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Five_

Every one of Naruto's peers was staring at him in slight displeasure and question at interrupting the introduction of Sai.

"NARUTO," Anko bellowed out his name.

Naruto immediately cringed and tried to scramble back to his feet as fast as he could. Ms. Mitarashi _did not_ like to be interrupted, at all.

"Uh, hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head anxiously. He was so going to get scolded big time by Ms. Mitarashi. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What," the violet haired woman began in a seething tone, "were you doing behind Hyuga and Sunagakure?"

"I-I…" Naruto stuttered. He noted that the inside of his nose felt wet but he brushed it off thinking he just had to wipe his runny nose later.

"Naruto," Anko raised a hand, "stop trying to talk. Your nose is bleeding."

Naruto didn't notice the red liquid rolling and dripping from his nose to his chin. He must have hurt it without realizing it after tripping over a wire as he just was focused on trying to get out of trouble. Some of the blood had trailed into his mouth when it was slightly agape. He quickly sealed his lips together to prevent any more of the coppery liquid from entering his mouth and assaulting his taste buds.

"Shit," he huffed in irritation. He tilted his head forward while applying pressure below the bridge of his nose to help stop the bleeding. He had to keep pressure on his nose for five minutes to help form a blood clot, but if that ends up not working, he'd have to pinch for ten more minutes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you keep on cursing in my classroom I will give you detention!" Anko shouted. "So if you don't want to end up staying after school I suggest you leave and go to the nurse. Hyuga and Sunagakure, since you two are already up, please take him there."

The brunette and crimson locked couple led Naruto to the door and into the hallway.

"That Sai guy definitely recognized you," Gaara told Naruto. He knew the blonde must've of already figured that, but he said it just in case. Naruto could be dense sometimes. Gaara discerned the new student's expression once he saw Naruto. But the young man had quickly masked his shock, he was curious of what this actually was about. Gaara highly doubted that this was just some fight between the two, which he presumed that the blonde had flat out lied about that.

"I'm aware of that…" Naruto groaned miserably.

"Naruto," Neji began as the bloodied nosed blonde looked at him. "I know you lied about the transfer student and you getting into a fight."

Naruto didn't say anything. Was he going to have to explain what he was doing and why he was trying to avoid Sai?

"Don't worry, Naruto. You don't have to tell us what's going on between you two." Neji told him.

Naruto nodded, grateful that they didn't press for answers.

"But if you ever want to talk about it, talk to us." Gaara said with his arms crossed in his usual tone.

The sunshine blonde lips curled into a small smirk, "Thanks guys." He still had his fingers pinching below the bridge of his nose.

The three finally made it to the infirmary. Gaara opened the door, he let Neji and Naruto step in first.

"Nurse Tsunade?" Neji called out.

The voluptuous breasted nurse was nowhere to be seen. The three trudged more inside to see if they could find her. Maybe she was unconscious as she was known to drink on the job?

Neji called out her name once more.

No response.

"Looks like she's not here," Gaara said as they all stepped up in front facing her empty, disorganized desk. There were papers placed all over the barely visible metal surface.

"Damn," Naruto spoke, "I guess I'll just wait here for her. You guys can go if ya want."

After Naruto talked, the three saw a tall shadow loom over them. They whipped their heads with a start behind them.

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?" Tsunade greeted joyously. She had a brown paper bag in her hand that she placed down atop of her messy table. She seems not to notice Naruto's dried blood crusted on his chin and fingers.

The three, with sweat drops, all predicted what was in the concealing bag; alcohol.

"I tripped in class and must've busted my nose or something," Naruto articulated to the nurse.

Tsunade went in front of Naruto. "How long have you been applying pressure?"

"Um, maybe already five minutes?"

"Alright, move your fingers so I can see."

With that Naruto slowly let go of his nose. Tsunade cupped his chin and leaned his head back a little bit.

"The bleeding stopped, but I'm going to clean this blood off, alright?"

"'Kay," Naruto replied.

Neji and Gaara left to go back to Anatomy and Physiology, not wanting their heads to get chewed off by Ms. Mitarashi.

Tsunade got a damp cloth and began to gently wipe the crusted crimson from Naruto's nose, around his mouth, and fingers. She was done within five minutes. "Well Naruto, you can go back to class." She told him.

Naruto casted his head down, he did not want to go back. What was he going to do with Sai? He assumed that the waiter had already figured out who he was.

Tsunade noticed his response to her statement. She quirked a blonde brow and leaned close to his down cast face. "What's wrong?"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the nurse's close proximity.

"Uh, nothing," Naruto then paced to the door. "I'm going back to class now."

The blond teen sighed in disgruntlement once he shut the door behind him. He debated whether he should just deliberately skip class or just go on home. He walked as he pondered on which one to do, looking at the floor.

The halls were empty of students; he could hear only his footfalls. A moment later he caught another set of footsteps. It seemed it was in his direction. He glanced straight ahead only to his revelation to see Sai trudging up near to him.

"Hey, uh, Naruto," the pale teen spoke, "you alright?"

Naruto felt a momentary of shock at Sai knowing his name, but recalled Ms. Mitarashi shouting his name for all the class to hear. He just nodded.

"That's good," Sai smiled.

Naruto braced himself to be shot at with questions.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Sai began, rubbing the back of his head. "But do you know where the bathroom is?"

The tanned male was a bit taken aback by this, expecting for him to say that he looked awfully a lot like a girl he saw not so long ago, but he led the pale man to the restrooms without saying a word.

"Thanks man," Sai said.

With that Sai disappeared into the boy's bathroom. Naruto decided he'd just have to go back to class. If the teacher asked where he was, Sai would probably tell her that he saw him in the hallway. He wasn't sure if Sai would actually say that or not, but he was not going to take any chances.

As he was making his way back, Sai appeared right beside him. This made Naruto jump with an 'ack' sound escaping past his lips.

Sai chuckled in amusement and apologized for startling the blonde.

Naruto kept sneaking side glances at the ink black haired teen that was walking right beside him. He prepared himself for any possible quick question from Sai but the young man never asked. They both arrived back to class.

Naruto then found out Sai was assigned a seat right next to him. At his lone table!

Naruto sat down, exhaling out huffs of air. He rested his chin onto the palm of his hand, staring out the window. The sunshine blonde did not notice the pale skinned teen seated next to him, stare at him with speculating black orbs.

* * *

**Okay that the end of this chapter :D! **

**Sorry it was dull and/or boring (also didn't feel like writing anymore), but in the next chapter Sai is going to actually talk more with Naruto (either at school or after, not sure yet)! What will Sai say or ask though?! Naruto also is going to call Sasuke as well!**

**Well you readers will just have to wait until I get the next chapter up ;P!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Summary:** _Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

**A/N: **You readers are so great thanks for all the reviews, favs, and/or follows! I'm just glad that all of you guys (including the silent readers) enjoy this story ^^! Oh and just pretend that I had Naruto (when disguised as Naruko) that he told his last name to Sai 'kay? Plus I don't feel like going back and adding that in that chapter as I don't think I did do that. ;P And that Sakura and Ino told him that his last name should be Uzamaki. You'll see why (once you read this chappie) I said that.

And yes, Sasuke's (third) point of view will be in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Six_

During the rest of the school day Naruto had soon found out that Sai kept pilfering glances at him throughout the whole day.

_Ugh, this isn't good… Sai knows, doesn't he?_

He was at his locker, packing his books from his last class into the rectangular space. After that he closed the metal door and sighed while he lightly pounded his forehead against the cool surface. He stopped this action after three taps and instead rested his temple against the small door with his blue orbs shut. His friends, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and the rest of them were all heading home by now. As for Sai he had yet to know…

"Naruto," he heard. Naruto knew it was Sai, was he waiting until the end of school to ask questions? Naruto raised his head to acknowledge the ink haired teen.

"Hey Sai," Naruto tried to act normal. "Do you like Konoha High so far?"

Sai nodded in response. "Listen Naruto; is it okay I walk with you out of school?"

The blonde took a few moments to reply, "Yeah, it's alright by me."

Sai then waited patiently while Naruto adjusted his bag onto his shoulder.

"You have any homework?" Sai began conversation as he trudged beside the blue eyed boy.

"Hah," Naruto snorted, "I don't do homework. If I don't finish it at school I just wait until the next morning of school to do it."

Sai chuckled, "Not a big fan of school, huh?"

"Tch, the only thing I like about it is getting to see close friends," Naruto said with a smile. The tension that was rising in with Naruto subsided. Sai seemed an okay guy, for now. He prepared to answer any inquiries the pale skinned teen had for him. He didn't see the point in trying to evade them if they were to rise out from the former waiter.

They both exited Konoha High, walking down a path to leave the school's grounds. As they neared the metal gates, Sai cleared his throat to speak. "Naruto… I need to ask…"

Naruto stopped to stare up Sai's face. His eyes made contact with dark ones. Sai had his mouth parted but now words came out as he was lost in those deep pools. Naruto then swore he saw Sai's cheeks go pink before he turned his head to the left.

A golden-yellow brow was quirked now in wonder. "What is it, Sai?" He knew what he was going to say, but he wanted to actually hear it first, just in case he could be wrong. He, although, didn't know why the young teen had blushed. He devised a good explanation if he knew it was the waiter seeing him that restaurant he went to.

"…"

Naruto sighed; he was now an inch away from Sai. He placed a hand onto the pale's shoulder causing Sai to look at him. He waited expectantly for Sai's query.

"You know what; maybe we shouldn't talk here… later perhaps?" Sai cleared his throat.

"Come on, there's no one around or close enough to us to hear what you want to ask me. Just spit it out."

"Well it's more like an observation rather than a question…" Sai said and he ran a hand through his black hair while the wind blew. "I remember seeing you at a restaurant I work at… but you were cross dressed as a girl…"

Lips parted to speak out a good formulated answer to Sai's specific question, well statement. But Sai raised a hand; Naruto's mouth went slack as other than his own pink lips began to move instead.

"Don't even think about saying that you have a female twin, Naruto… As I recall after asking your name, you said 'Naruko Uzamaki', not '_Uzumaki_' as I presume it was when Ms. Mitarashi yelled at you." Sai emphasized the difference in the last names of Uzamaki and Uzumaki. He crossed his arms, noticing the tanned boy's jaw was wide open in disbelief.

_Damn, this guy is smart! I never thought of the minor differences in the last names and that he'd practically predicted what my reply to what he said was too… _Naruto thought with incredulity. _Jeesh, Sai is pretty observant, isn't he?_

He noticed Sai hadn't sound mad about it though, which Naruto saw as a good sign.

"I would have believed the whole twin thing if you would have kept the last names the same instead of a bit altered." Sai concluded while staring into his eyes.

Naruto's sweat dropped, that was a dumb mistake on his part. Well he didn't expect for Sai to transfer to his school either! And Ino and Sakura told him to say that was his last name too, so it was basically their fault, right? Yeah it was. Oh, well, Naruto thought. He couldn't fix it now.

"Mm," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in thought of what to do. He supposed he should simply tell Sai the truth and hopefully convince the teen to go along with his plan for Sasuke… if possible.

_Oh, I almost forgot, I need to call Sasuke soon…_

"Sai, if would just let me explain the cross-dressing stuff, how about you come over to my place, so I can?" Naruto asked with some hesitance. He could not let this ruin his plans for Sakura and Ino! They were his best friends after all. He had to try and keep this going, so he could do what they begged him to do.

Sai sighed, "Alright, I'll come over."

Naruto nodded and both teens began to walk to his place.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth in his bedroom. He had arrived home only fifteen minutes ago after strolling around town. He decided to skip school today, he might get chewed out by his father later, but right now his father and mother were still out. Only Sasuke and his older brother Itachi were home which was well-furnished and was pretty big compared to an average sized household.

Sasuke found that he could not get the tanned blonde Naruko out of his head. There was something about her that attracted him to Naruko like no other female. He was disappointed that she had not called yesterday - the day after he met her at that restaurant he ate at with his family - but hopefully today she would. He groaned in agitation and flopped onto his mattress, landing on his back.

There was a light knock on his door. Sasuke shouted for Itachi to come in as he didn't feel like getting up.

"Sasuke, why did you skip school?" Itachi asked after entering his little brother's room. He crossed his arms over his chest in disapproval of Sasuke not attending school. "You know Father is going to be furious once he finds out." Their mother, Mikoto, on the other hand will most likely be more lenient with Sasuke than Fugaku.

"Hn," was the younger Uchiha's reply. He let out a yawn, feeling somewhat tired.

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed and made his way to the side of his brother's bed and sat down. "Just tell me why."

The raven groaned and rolled his dark orbs as he sat up. "I'm just getting fed up with school and the girls there flocking around me constantly."

"Says the one who practically goes on dates every day or so." Itachi retorted.

Sasuke pursed his lips while turning his head away from his brother. "There's a reason I do that…" he spoke in an undertone to himself, but apparently Itachi had heard this even though meant that not to be perceived.

"And what is the reason?" His older brother chided.

The young raven's dark brows knitted close together at his brother's reproach to get more information out of him. "I… don't feel like talking about it…"

Itachi gave Sasuke a quizzical look which contorted into concern for his brother. "Sasuke," Itachi spoke, his voice laced with curiosity and worry. Why didn't he want to talk to him? Did Sasuke not trust him enough to tell him what bothers him? "You know that you can speak to me about anything, right? I won't judge you."

Sasuke pondered in silence whether to tell Itachi or not. Just when Itachi thought Sasuke wasn't going to speak, his little brother's voice substituted the quietness. "The reason I go out with tons of girls is, ugh…" Sasuke sighed finding it difficult to express himself. He was afraid – what he was about to say – that Itachi would find it ridiculous or he wouldn't understand. He let out a low growl of frustration while tugging at his hair.

"Go on." Itachi encouraged Sasuke to continue. He wished Sasuke would trust him that he wouldn't think poorly of him.

Sasuke quickly turned his body around so his back was facing Itachi. He took a deep breath of air and continued in a rush, "… I… the reason I jump from girl to girl is because… I just don't feel anything once we kiss or touch… nothing at all… and it makes me feel queasy and disgusted afterwards…" Sasuke's face scrunched up into a sneer. "So I go from each girl to another to see if I can find the one I'll actually feel something with…"

Itachi assumed Sasuke was done as no more words formed from his mouth. _Ah, so this is why Sasuke does what he does. Sigh, Sasuke…_

He supposed the reason Sasuke was so conflicted with this was because their father, Fugaku, was terribly critical about gays or homosexuals, lesbians' even bisexuals! Sasuke was fearful to be hated and shunned by Fugaku, the father he always hoped he would get praise from.

Sasuke was clenching tightly onto his legs. He didn't know what Itachi was thinking right now about him. Was it understanding or antipathy of his confession?

"Little brother," Itachi said in a light tone which caused Sasuke to twist his body to stare at him, "it's alright. I said I would not judge you, no matter what." Sasuke was most likely worried about his sexuality and he completely understood that.

Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth tug into a grateful smirk. Relief filled him at his brother's accepting of what he had told him. "Thanks Itachi."

Itachi grinned in response then his features went to what looked like wonder, "Sasuke, what about that one blonde girl you bumped into, uh, Naruko right while we were at that restaurant? Are you just going to do the same to her as the other ones?" Itachi was curious at his little brother's answer. He had just remembered the attractive blonde.

A blush adorned the younger Uchiha's cheeks. He coughed lightly into his hand. "About her… when she fell after being knocked down and I caught her… I actually felt this weird sensation once I touched her… I've never felt that with any other girls I've been with."

"Ah," Itachi mused, "so you think you have an actual true attraction to her?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "I do… and I can't get Naruko out of my head. I gave her my number, but I'm afraid maybe someone had told her that I would just use her and dump her like yesterday's trash… she hasn't called yet…" Sasuke felt he finally found the one who he felt a strange sensation with. It gave him hope that he was indeed straight and not homosexual like he was worried about.

Itachi patted Sasuke's back in comfort, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll call. Just give her time, Sasuke."

"I hope so…"

* * *

**Alrighty, hope you guys liked! Yeah Fugaku is against gays and such, oh no! And poor Sasu doesn't know Naruko is actually a male XD! Yep gotta have some drama, err whatever right? So his hopes of not being homosexual and the possibility of being shunned by his father are going to be soon ruined!**

**I'll have Naruto call Sasuke in the next chapter, it's just that I have waited like a week or so to post this and I thought it was alright to end this chapter there ^-^, if you don't agree… to bad, hehe XP!**

**R&R, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Full Summary:** _Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get close to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Seven_

Naruto held open his house door for Sai. Sai entered with interest at the blonde's household, turning his head to observe the décor.

"You have a pretty neat place, Naruto." The inky haired teen complemented as he ambled up to a small stand with photos. Sai looked closely of a picture with what he assumed must be his parents. He saw in the frame a gorgeous woman with exquisite red hair, a man that you could definitely tell was Naruto's father who had his same blonde hair, and finally a younger appearing Naruto standing in the middle of his parents with a wide, happy grin. He noted that they seemed like a happy family as he looked at the other photos. "This is your parents, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. He went beside Sai and pointed at the picture that the waiter had looked at first. "That's my mother, Kushina and my father, Minato. Man, we had a blast that day when we took this photograph."

Sai couldn't help but smirk, glad that the blonde had a good home. "They both seem great."

"They are," Naruto said. "I kind of can't wait until they come back from their trip. I didn't think I'd miss them so fast." He chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"Oh, they're on a trip?" Sai asked.

"Yep, but I can't remember where they went to. They should be back soon, hopefully." Naruto tilted his head in thought. "I'm sure they'll call me or a friend of theirs to let me know when they're on their way."

"Hm," Sai observed the family photos once more before Naruto showed him more around.

After showing him the living room and kitchen, they finally went up to the blonde's room.

"And this is my room," Naruto presented as Sai entered after the blonde. "Excuse the mess; I can be lazy, hehe."

Sai felt his sweat drop at the untidiness displayed to him, there was clothes scattered on the floor and some empty soup containers too. He even saw that Naruto's bed wasn't even made; this made him snicker at the blonde teen's apparent laziness.

"Well you can sit down on the bed if ya want, but I'll get a chair if you don't want to," Naruto offered. The blonde although did smooth out and fixed his covers on his bed for Sai and did pick some trash up, as well as kick some clothes into a corner to make the room seem less messy than it actually was.

Sai chose to sit on the bed, the mattress sinking in from his weight. "So, are we going to talk about the whole cross dressing situation?"

"Oh, yeah, right… about that… ya see…" Naruto then began to describe his situation about his female friends, Sakura and Ino wanting him to try and win Sasuke's heart since he wasn't actually a girl and so on.

Sai listened intently while the blue eyed teen finally finished his predicament. "I see…"

Silence ensued.

Naruto figured that Sai must think he's a big jerk for doing this. He wasn't really sure since it was hard to read the waiter's expressions.

"I kind of knew," Sai spoke, "that there was something different about you when I met you at the restaurant."

Naruto was curious, "How so?"

"Well first off," a smirk graced his lips, "my sexual preference is males, so therefore I found it a bit strange that I found you attractive when I saw you. And second I got a vibe that you weren't really who you said you were." He stared at the gaping Naruto with amusement.

"You're gay?" Naruto couldn't believe it. "Not that I'm judging or anything because I have close friends that are homosexual."

Sai nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "You didn't expect me to be interested in other males did you, Naruto?"

"Honestly, no, I didn't," Naruto scratched his whisker marked cheek. At that time, he recollected that he had to call Sasuke today. "Ah, crap I forgot that I have to call Sasuke!"

Naruto immediately went to get his cellphone and dial the raven's number.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were watching television together in his room when suddenly Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Huh?"

Itachi watched his younger sibling dig his phone from his pocket and gaze down at the number. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Sasuke said with clicking the green button, answering his phone. Sasuke dark orbs widened like saucers. He turned his surprised gaze at his brother who was wondering who it was that caused Sasuke's expression while he began to talk. "Naruko, hey…"

Itachi smiled for his brother. Sasuke looked elated that the said girl had called and that made Itachi happy for him.

"Yeah… alright," Itachi saw his little brother nod. "What time? Oh, yeah that works… Alright, see you then." With that Sasuke clicked his phone shut, with a proud grin.

"Let me guess Sasuke, a date?" Itachi predicted.

Sasuke let out a big sigh of relief that Naruko had called and replied to Itachi's question with a nod.

* * *

**Okay sorry that wasn't long; I guess this was kind of a filler, hope that's okay with you guys. This chapter was probably boring and not very good detailed and I apologize if it was. I'll try, can't guarantee, that the next chapter will maybe be a bit longer, hopefully ;P… we'll see.**

**I made a community **_**'SasuNaruSasu Yaoi'**_**, so if you guys are interested in joining as a staff to add more stories to the archive please just PM me ^-^! If you want to join I will gladly add you. The description of the community basically will say what is allowed to be added and what is not, don't worry, it's not very strict ;), but if you not sure about what is and isn't allowed, just ask in the PM you send, alright? **

**Well R&R and please help with my Community if interested! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Full Summary:** _Naruto, much to his distaste, has to disguise as a girl! But why does he have to do this? It is because of a dare from his female friends, Sakura and Ino. They had dared him to get __close__ to the heart-breaker, Sasuke Uchiha, for their revenge! The blonde finds it easy at first, but slowly he gains feelings for the Uchiha. Can he keep his secret or will his target find out? What will happen then?! And what if there are other males that want Naruto?!_

* * *

**Disguise**

_Chapter Eight_

After the call Sasuke had gotten from Naruko, Fugaku and Mikoto had come back home.

"Itachi, Sasuke, we're back!" Itachi and Sasuke heard their mother announce.

"Sasuke Uchiha, come down here right now!" Fugaku's angered roar rumbled throughout the house.

Itachi faced his brother, his lips set in a grim line. Itachi knew that Sasuke was in deep trouble. "Sasuke…"

The younger Uchiha stood up with a gulp, his fist balled. "Tch, I suppose he found out, huh?" He chuckled sarcastically. Sasuke stalked up to his bedroom door, with Itachi trailing behind him. He hesitatingly turned the knob and headed towards the stairway. His father, who had his arms folded against his chest and his mother staring at him with sympathy in her eyes, came into view while he made his way down the steps.

Mikoto could practically hear Fugaku shouting within her head already as she watched Sasuke descend down the stairs. That had found that their youngest son had not attended school after getting the call from the principal. Fugaku was straightaway furious after the call ended. She had tried to calm him down, which was a hard feat. Once her husband got angry about something, it was difficult to decline his raging temper. Mikoto exhaled a sigh as soon as Sasuke was in front of Fugaku. She saw Itachi had come with Sasuke

Sasuke made eye contact with his father. He had skipped out on school without a second thought, not really caring at the time of the consequences. But right now he had to admit, he was nervous. Fugaku looked really pissed, his hard gaze burrowing into his.

Fugaku's lips pursed before he spoke in a firm tone, "Sasuke would you like to tell me the reason why you, carelessly decided to miss school today, hm?" Fugaku had to bite back the urge to just scream at his youngest son to tell him that he couldn't afford to miss a single day of school. He wanted Sasuke to be smart and full of knowledge in order to be better successful at life.

The raven's mouth parted to answer but no words came out right away. What was he going to say? Oh, that he just didn't feel like going and dealing with the people there? No, that wouldn't be the smartest thing to say to his father. But if he were to lie, Fugaku would be able to tell and that would infuriate him more. Sasuke braced himself.

"Well, son what's the reason?"

"I…" Sasuke drew in a breath of air. He decided that he was going be honest of why he didn't go. "I didn't want to go today… I wasn't in the mood."

Fugaku began to shake, his whole body trembling with anger. "You weren't in the mood?! That's your excuse?!" He yelled through clenched teeth. He couldn't believe this! He thought that Sasuke would say he wasn't feeling very well or something better than not going because he didn't want to. He would have let it slide if it was the feeling ill justification, but it wasn't. This wasn't what he wanted from Sasuke, his youngest son. Education was important in his eyes, and so he wanted Sasuke not to skip out on school for mundane reasons such as he had said.

"Father…" Itachi spoke, but couldn't finish as Fugaku gripped Sasuke by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Itachi let out a gasp, along with his mother.

"Agh," Sasuke let out a little yelp when his back roughly collided with the wall.

"Fugaku, you're taking this too far!" Mikoto shouted.

Fugaku didn't seem to listen to his wife as he shook Sasuke for him to have his down casted face look at his. "Look at me, Sasuke!" His son's gaze met his after the command. "You will not miss school, just because you do not feel like it or aren't in the mood, got it?! The only reasons you should have to miss are if you are sick or things regarding family matters!"

"Fugaku let him go!" His wife came up next to him and grabbed his arm. She tried to pull him away from Sasuke but her husband did not budge. She was afraid that he would hit Sasuke as Fugaku did have some glasses of alcohol while they were out. And Fugaku couldn't control his emotions very well once he drank.

Itachi came on the other side of Fugaku, "Father, please…"

"Did you hear me, Sasuke?!" Fugaku shook his son one more time.

Sasuke bite his lip, he didn't like how his father was acting. He could smell the faint scent of alcohol from his breath. _Damn, why does he have to get furious so easily from drinking?_ "Yes sir."

With that Fugaku released his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and stepped back. Mikoto then coaxed and led her husband to their bedroom, casting a 'please check on Sasuke' expression to Itachi. Itachi gave her a wry smile and kneeled on one knee as Sasuke had slide onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Itachi questioned with concern and alarm. He set his hand lightly on the side of Sasuke's arm, not wanting to touch the spot where Fugaku had squeezed.

"Yeah," Sasuke said despondently. He was then helped up and he smoothed out his clothes.

"I can't believe Father did that," Itachi shook his head.

"Me either… I think he was just influenced by the alcohol he must have had before coming back."

"Father still shouldn't have treated you like that… Mother was right. He was taking it way too far and overreacting."

"Whatever," Sasuke waved a hand dismissively, "I need to get ready for my date soon." He wanted to just forget the events that happened. That was the first time Fugaku had done touched him like that. The thing he did know was that his father would most likely remember what he had done after resting. "And its fine Itachi, it wasn't like he hit and abused me."

"But you could get bruises from Father gripping you like that…" Itachi actually looked angered.

"Itachi," Sasuke stopped his brother from speaking further, "He honestly didn't grip me that hard, alright? I'm fine, let's just forget about it."

Sasuke went back up to his room to get into better clothes for his date with Naruko.

Itachi's dark orbs which were filled with extreme worry and concern, watched his raven haired sibling go up the steps

* * *

**Yeah, I can't believe I had Fugaku do that either... which his actions were indeed influenced by the alcohol he drank! Sasuke doesn't really know what to feel about that whole situation and Itachi definitely feels more protective of his brother! What if Sasuke does get bruises and what if Naruto ends up seeing them possibly when they're on their date? What will Itachi do if he founds out too?! This will most likely be in the next chapter!**

**So, next chapter is Sasuke's and Naruko's (Naruto's) date XD! Yeah wanted this chapter to end there, so deal with it.**


End file.
